


Please, Don't Leave Me

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Farewell on the beach.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Please, Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Please, don't leave"  
> From [100+ Prompts of Angst](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/post/185693021522/100-prompts-of-angst) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/)

He felt hot. Sweat dampened his hair. The sun above was bright and glaring. Erik held him close, gazing at him.

“We want the same thing.”

His head felt like it was spinning. He could hear Shaw’s voice, could feel his fear and anger. He wondered if he was bleeding. Entrance wound and exit wound through his head.

He winced. He never wanted this. “My friend, we do not.” This pain, this anxiety, a building paranoia of  _ he’s going to kill me. _

But his heart still loved. His heart ached and longed for the man holding him now.

And those arms soon left him. Erik was rising.

“P-please, don’t leave me.”

Erik gazed down at him upon hearing the whispered plea.

“Please.” He had no way of reaching Erik’s mind, of finding some kind of comfort in this frightening time. The voices of death were haunting him already and he had no place to escape to, no trusted shelter he could share just to lessen the noise building in his mind.

Then the man he loved more than anything left him. His dear sister too. Both gone with Shaw’s people in the blink of an eye and a puff of smoke.

His tears slid down his face. He never felt so alone while surrounded by others that cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
